The present invention relates to a modeling mass for children and adults, in particular for entertainment for any age group, in particular for preferable use for children of little age, and also to a method of producing the same.
It is well known that the children of little age, generally above five years, possess great interest in toys or pastimes for setting up, dismounting, modifying and creating shapes in accordance with their own imagination. Among those toys accepted in the market are modeling masses for traditional modeling which are well known in the art. According to the specialists in infantile education, the utilization of the modeling mass develops the motor coordination of the children, besides exposing their creativity and imagination for entertaining artistic development, and also provides a perfect educational recreation.
In spite of the great acceptance of the traditional modeling masses, preferably for children, as well as for educators and pedagogues, the existing modeling masses have some disadvantages which cause inconveniences of their use, restrict or even suppress their use in detriment to the children's creative development. Among the disadvantages of the existing modeling masses, there is a relative lack of malleability of the traditional masses that possess an inadequate rigidity to a force of the children, the known modeling masses are fast drying, a total waste of the existing modeling masses therefore is possible. Another negative factor in the use of the conventional modeling masses is their excessive oiliness that causes stains on the clothes and on the childrens skin as well as an unpleasant scent of the masses. The main point of rejection in the acquisition of the modeling masses for parents or people responsible for the children is the fact that the conventional masses detach small portions or pieces that end dropping on the ground, come to get entangled between carpet fibers, rugs, curtains, etc. and are almost impossible to be totally removed.
One proposal for dealing with these problems is disclosed for example in the Brazilian patent application no. Pl-8600871-04. However the modeling mass proposed in this reference still has a serious disadvantages due to its inadequate formation, since it still liberates small portions or pieces that stick to the fabrics and fibers with great easiness.